Honoka's House
is a big house built in a traditional Japanese style with a huge garden, and building where Honoka, her grandmother and their dog live. Out at the back is a storage shed where Honoka finds Mipple and where several other things are stored. It is an old family residence. Yukishiro Sanae's father already lived there, so the Yukishiro family has owned the place for at least a century. History In the very first episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, Honoka comes home after school and she hears an unusual sound coming from the shed. Her dog, Chuutaro, leads her to a strange box on the table. In this box, Honoka finds a strange talking creature inside. The creature turns out to be Mipple, a princess from the Garden of Light. After that, lots of wonderful, unbelievable, terrifying and preposterous incidents happened in Honoka's life. But, through all the events of the series, this house has always been a safe haven for Honoka. Residents Permanent *'Yukishiro Honoka' - She has lived all her life here. In the end of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, she is was offered a transfer to Paris from her parents, but she decided to stay. *'Mipple' - Honoka's fairy, coming from the Garden of Light and was found by Sanae right after World War II. She patiently waited in the shed to meet up with Mepple again, to help find the legendary warriors and save their home. *'Yukishiro Sanae' - Honoka's grandmother and head of the Yukishiro family, she lived in the residence almost half a century. She knows about Pretty Cure, but doesn't let them know about it and only sometimes help with hard choices that Nagisa and Honoka have to make. *'Chuutaro' - A golden retriever who has lived with the Yukishiro's for many years. He is a male, despite Nagisa's faulty assumption of him being a female. Temporary *'Yukishiro Taro' - Honoka's father who works overseas as a trader so he doesn't spend much time with his daughter. But he always come home for her birthday. *'Yukishiro Aya' - Honoka's mother who works overseas with her husband. She also doesn't spend enough time with her daughter and is concerned about it. *'Wisdom' - A mysterious guardian of the Prism Stones, he spends most of his time in some inter dimensional pocket. But after the events of Futari wa Pretty Cure, he decides to help Elder with his quest. *'Elder' - The Queen of Light's right hand man, he always live in the Garden of Light, except the moment when he went down to the Garden of Rainbows looking for the person who represents the Queen's life. Guests *'Misumi Nagisa' - The most frequent guest in Yukishiro Honoka's house. Nagisa has plenty of reasons for visiting this place, from doing homework to sleepovers, night battles, but the main reason is because she really likes to be with Honoka. *'Kujou Hikari' - She starts visiting in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, after she becomes Shiny Luminous ''and helps the Pretty Cure fight against the Dotsuku Zone. She is not as frequent a guest as Nagisa. *'Shiho,''' Rina '''and Yuriko' - Honoka's schoolmates who pay a visit to her house due to Nagisa's invitation. They almost discovered Pollun, but were distracted by Honoka in the last minute. *'Moko''' - A puppy who was temporarily taken care of by Chuutaro when he had gotten separated from his owner. Gallery Hh3.jpg|Honoka's bedroom Hh39.jpg|Honoka and the mysterious box Hh5432.jpg|Nagisa visiting Honoka Hh2.jpg|A hallway inside the house Hh5456.jpg|Bird's-eye view of the house Hh88.jpg|The side exit Hh1.jpg|The garden Hh90.jpg|Nagisa, Shiho and Rina pay a visit to Honoka's house Hh89.jpg|Honoka and Mipple Category:Locations Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart